The use of flame retardant additives in polymer resin systems is well-known in the prior art. Various different additive systems are commercially available for use in incorporating into polymer resins and systems or blends. Such additives serve to impart flame retardant/resistant properties to the polymers they are added to.
The use of flame retardant additives in polypropylene containing and based polymer systems is also well-known in the prior art. Flame retardant polypropylenes are used in a wide variety of applications where flame retardant properties are required. Examples of such applications include electronic components and parts, household fixtures and accessories such as furniture and fabric, and automotive and appliance parts such as control panels, clothes baskets or drums, dashboards, seat covers and carpeting.
Unfortunately, the use of flame retardant additives in polypropylene compositions can result in undesirable color development or blooming. In other words, the additive can detrimentally affect the color of the polypropylene composition. In many applications, this color development problem is undesirable, or even, unacceptable.